Phospho
Phospho, '''also known as '''Master Phospho, was a Guardian of the Moon, preceding Master Yule. When he failed to perform his duties out of fear, he went into exile, residing in the watery Giant Blue Hole that lead to the Underworld. When he meets Mune, Sohone and Glim, he offers to guide them, later sacrificing himself to restore a corrupted Sohone. Appearance and Personality Phospho appears an aquatic creature resembling a manta ray and various deep sea dwellers, also capable of bioluminescence. He is unique in being a night creature as most others are land-based. He is kind and gentle, but can be condescending towards Sohone and Mune as newly-appointed Guardians. Phospho was originally cowardly, but found his own courage through Mune's determination to prevent Necross from plunging the world into eternal darkness, unleashing fear, chaos and evil everywhere. Character History Around possibly 700 years prior, Phospho served as the Guardian of the Moon, with Necross serving as the Guardian of the Sun. When the latter fell to Evil Corruptors from his own greed, Phospho was responsible for making things right. Instead, he cowered in fear while a young Xolal battled Necross, sending him to the Underworld. Ashamed of his own cowardice, Phospho passed on the role of Guardian of the Moon to another (presumably Yule), and exiled himself in the Giant Blue Hole, where he befriended a large tentacled creature he named "Spiky." He also gained a feared reputation for being the "lightning monster" that guarded the entrance to the Underworld, and that he was a terrifying creature who fed on blood, crushed bones, and left no survivors. When the newly chosen Guardians of the Sun and Moon, Sohone and Mune, accompanied by the candle girl Glim, arrived in the Blue Hole, they were initially attacked by Spiky, until Phospho appeared, insulted by Sohone thinking him to be the feared monster. As Spiky released the trio, Phospho mocked Sohone for failing to prevent Necross from stealing the Sun. He graciously carried them to outer regions of the Underworld, where he proceeded to strengthen the frozen Glim's wax body so that only the Sun itself could affect her, only to be slapped across the face by a terrified Glim. During their trek to the entrance to the Underworld's deepest point where Necross dwelt, Phospho described how the former Guardian of the Sun became corrupted and defeated by Master Xolal, while he hid behind a rock in fear. As Glim referenced history books that related the same tale, Phospho warned her not to believe everything she read, before departing. He soon returned to observe that Mune had successfully calmed the Temple of the Moon with his powers, realising that the young Faun had incredible potential to save the planet. Shortly thereafter, Phospho arrived to shield Sohone from a wriggling mass of Evil Corruptors, sensing Necross nearby. Almost completely consumed by darkness, Sohone attempted to strangle Phospho, but was brought back to his senses. With the last of his essence, Phospho sacrificed himself to purge the corruption in Sohone and destroy the Corruptors, with peace of mind, knowing that he had atoned for his failure. Trivia Phospho's name is based on the word "phosphorous", referring to the chemical element and Greek word meaning "bearer of light."